Proteomics involves the measurement of gene activity at the protein level. Today, the most common tool for proteomics purposes is the combination of two-dimensional gel electrophoresis coupled with mass spectrometry (2D-MS). This system has several limitations. First, the detection sensitivity and resolution of 2D electrophoresis is low. Second, use of mass spectrometric analysis dramatically increases the cost. Finally, 2D electrophoresis is time-consuming. A very well-equipped laboratory can only perform about 200 to 400 2D gels each week. Accordingly, there is a need for improved protein-analysis methods.
Detection and characterization of bacterial or viral infection is of crucial importance in the practice of clinical microbiology and in environmental testing, such as food safety and biohazard safety testing. Microorganisms are very diverse in terms of both phenotype and genotype, for instance, staphylococci consist of 32 species and 15 subspecies. Current diagnostic methods, however, are generally capable of detecting only a single microorganism or virus, necessitating the use of a number of specific tests in order to detect and characterize a microorganism or virus. Thus, there is a need for new methods for detection and characterization (including identification) of protein samples, including samples comprising or derived from bacteria and/or viruses.
Cancer can be classified based on tissue type and site of cancer. Each type of cancer can be further classified to different stages based on mostly tumor size and whether it has invaded other organ. For example, a prostate cancer may be classified into stages from T0 to T4 using current methods. In another example, cancers can also be classified to different grades based on, e.g., structural organization of a tumor, and/or the level of cell differentiation. However these morphological and/or histological classifications often do not correlate well with clinical treatment, and frequently fail to identify early stage cancer or pre-cancerous cells. Thus there is a need for new methods for detection and characterization (including identification) of protein samples comprising or derived from cancerous cells and/or tissues.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.